In recent years, there has been achieved a multi-antenna transmission system in which a transmitter and a receiver use multiple antennas for transmitting and receiving radio signals in order to improve utilization efficiency of radio frequencies. In the multi-antenna transmission, system, Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO) technique is generally introduced.
In such a multi-antenna transmission system, channel information (hereinafter, abbreviated as MIMO CSI as needed) indicating a transmission path characteristic on a receiver side in a MIMO environment can be estimated on a transmitter side using the reversibility of a propagation path in time division duplexing, or by using a feedback channel also in frequency division duplexing (FDD). Accordingly, there has been known a method of predicting MIMO CSI in the future, i.e., at the time of transmitting the next radio signal by using the past and current MIMO CSI (see, non-patent literature 1 and non-patent literature 2).
In addition, the channel information prediction uses a method of suppressing an interference component of a received radio signal by using a prediction filter coefficient calculated according to the Minimum Mean Square Error (MMSE) criterion.    Non-patent literature 1: T. Eyceoz, S. Hu, and A. Duel-Hallen, “Performance Analysis of Long Range Prediction for Fast Fading Channels,” Proc. of 33rd Annual Conf. on Inform. Sciences and Systems CISS'99, Vol. II, pp. 656-661, March 1999.    Non-patent literature 2: T. Svantesson, A. L. Swindlehurst, “A Performance Bound for Prediction of MIMO Channels”, IEEE Trans. Signal Process., vol. 54, no. 2, pp. 520-529, February 2006.